


Let Big Sis Explain the Birds and the Bees

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Spoilers for Caspar's Goddess tower event, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), The Ball, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Caspar doesn't know the Legend of the Goddess Tower and Dorothea can't believe it.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault & Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault & Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Let Big Sis Explain the Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea and Linhardt are new characters for me to try writing. I really love their dynamic with Caspar.
> 
> Felannie Discord Prompt #5: No one likes misunderstandings. Unfortunately, we do... to some extent. Write 200-600 words about your favorites getting into funny and awkward shenanigans due to a misunderstanding with any character, any pairings and any setting of your choice!

“The Professor isn’t going to vanish if you simply blink, Dorothea,” yawned Linhardt, eyes fluttering closed as he nestled down into his arms on the table.

Dorothea turned with a scowl, finally breaking her persistent eye-stalking of the Professor, who had just finished a rigidly technical dance with a very disappointed Hilda.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dorothea retorted, reclining back in her chair. “I’m just relaxing until the next young fella inevitably asks me to dance. Don’t worry, it’s bound to happen any minute. I won’t disturb your nap much longer.”

Linhardt shifted and looked up at her with one bleary eye. “Oh, you aren’t a bother in the slightest.” He yawned again. “It’s not like I blame you either. This location certainly offers the best vantage point of the doors, and if you’re worried he might wander off to the Goddess Tower with someone else-”

She snorted a laugh. “Of course not! Please stop talking, Lin.”

“Goddess Tower, huh?” Caspar piped up, mouth full of steak that earned him an audible gag from Linhardt. He glared at his friend while quickly cutting another piece and plopping it happily onto his tongue. “Some girl wanted me to go there with her.”

“Seriously?” Dorothea’s eyes widened and she leaned across the table towards him. “Who was it? Who?” The barrage of giddy questions assaulted him at full force and her head whipped around the room. “When are you meeting her? How did she ask you? What did you say back? Tell your Big Sis everything!”

Caspar frowned. “None of that ‘Big Sis’ stuff.” He piled another forkful into his mouth. “Her name was…” Brows furrowed and he looked off thoughtfully before dismissing it. “Huh, can’t remember, but whatever. I told her I was busy eating and dancing and stuff.”

“Wait...you turned down an invitation to the Goddess Tower?” She slumped back with a sigh. “Can we switch places for a minute, please?”

“It’s just an old tower. What’s the big deal?”

Dorothea gaped. “Are you joking?”

“Oh, I assure you, Dorothea, he is not,” drawled Linhardt.

She sat up and prompted gently, “Don’t you think there’s a reason a girl would ask you to go there on the night of the ball?”

“I guess so, but she said it was a secret, and then she got all mad for some reason.”

She shook her head. “Think, Caspar! Why do I suffer through so many dates with men who have 'barely tolerable personalities'?”

He answered easily while reaching for some potatoes. “Duh, cause you are looking to marry well.” 

“And? Don’t you think the ball is a really good opportunity for someone like me to meet some potential suitors?”

“Yeah, isn’t that why you’re dancing with everyone and anyone?” He took another bite. Slower. Confused. "What d'you got do with it?"

“Well, let’s say I did meet someone who I thought was _the_ one-”

“Dorothea…it’s hopeless,” reasoned Linhardt. “Are you aware that there are certain species of animals that need human intervention to reproduce. Unfortunately—”

“Caspar, I’ll just lay it out really simply.” Dorothea’s voice rose above that of the drowsy mage’s. “Obviously this girl was interested in you. _Interested_ interested. Like courting and _marriage_ interested.”

Caspar stopped chewing and his face turned crimson. “Nope! No way! That can’t be it! I’m inheriting nothing and—”

“Yes it is! The Goddess Tower is where a man and woman go to make a vow to one another!”

“That’s certainly not _all_ people do up there...”

Caspar gulped, finally starting to understand. “What kind of vow…?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes. “Love maybe.”

Caspar squirmed uncomfortably and before he could protest further, Linhardt’s muffled voice interrupted, informing them, “Oh look at that, Dorothea. The Professor just left.”

  
  
  



End file.
